One Shots
by Ink-and-Blink
Summary: Series of one shots, mostly of Taz and Up, though I'm sure the other Rangers will sneak in somehow.
1. Chapter 1

There was no reason for her to approach him. No reason at all. The sand was warm and it wasn't raining. The fire wasn't sparking off hot shards, it was a peaceful beach night. But she laid down next to him, at his back. She gripped the back of his shirt, balled the fabric in her hands and pressed her forehead to the top of his shoulders. _She must think I'm asleep._ Up didn't dare move, he simply laid quietly on his side, head propped on his left arm, right arm curled around his zapper. He didn't dare speak, lest he scare her away, eventually his exhaustion pushed him into sleep.

She woke him, she was shifting around, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Her knees brushed the back of his legs. Trying to contain himself, Up turned to face her, she was half asleep and blinked murkily at him. He wedged the zapper under his torso, and with his free arm brought her in close. He pulled her in until she had his shirt in her hands again and her forehead against his chest. Stomach in his mouth, Up pressed a kiss to her forehead and slipped his free arm around her back, "Taz?"

"Mm?" She tried opening her eyes and he had to smile at her.

"I know that we're best friends, but I-" his mouth went dry, he pulled her in closer.

Taz lifted her head, suddenly wide-eyed, "I know. Me too." With that, she buried her head into her arm and would not lift her head back up. _It's just as well,_ reasoned Up, _Just be glad you have a best friend. No one's luckier. She's your best friend. _And though there were a million shrill thoughts bouncing around his head, Up eventually fell back asleep.

In the morning, Taz awoke to find Up already swimming. Grinning, she jumped in after him and tackled him under the surf.

Up swallowed a giant gulp of sea water and resurfaced, clutching Taz and retching. She broke free from his grip and dove under the waves again. They had a giant water fight which Taz won. "I'm glad we got lost, this is perfect." Taz was floating easily, bobbing above the waves, almost seeming to float on the very air. Up agreed quietly. Taz frowned, "Jou okay, _hombre_?"

Up opened his mouth but then clamped it shut.

Taz swam over to him, "_Sin pelos en la lengua. _What's eating at jou?"

Up considered his options, _I could say nothing or I could say something._ He swam near her and lifted her out of the water, he kissed her where her lips ended and soft skin began. But the way he held her, ran his hand along her jaw, Taz knew this kiss had only one interpretation.

He released her and they stood in the chest high water. Up gazed at her miserably and Taz said, "_Oh."_

Up felt a storm was roiling in his chest, Taz wasn't kicking his ass so that was a good sign, in fact she looked shocked. That was not a good sign.

She kissed him back. Up melted into her embrace, and she clung fiercely to him. Up tipped over, sending them both into the water. Laughing, Taz sputtered water out and Up dragged her to shore.

"You know we can't- not with the war."

"I know," said Taz.

"So what do we do?" Up sprawled out on the sand and Taz sat down next to him.

"We're best friends, Up. That's the beginning and the end of it."


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make this more detailed.

~o0o~

They were both grimy and exhausted after the battle. Taz just wanted to collapse into bed and sleep for five millennia, but before she made it to her own room, Up took her hand and pulled Taz into his room. Hesitating, Up cupped her face in his hands but when Taz shut the door behind them, he started kissing his way from her lips down to her shoulders, pushing back her jacket.

"I know you're tired, Taz, but I- " Up kissed her lips unhappily.

Taz understood, "I know…_Lo se." _ She'd almost been speared straight though by a flying sheet of scrap metal, escaping with only a gouging on both her thighs, each injury three inches deep and five inches across.

His fear was tangible and it was catching. His hands were shaking as they pulled the jacket from her shoulders and Taz felt her blood run cold, slowly trickling down her legs.

Up traced the curve of her shoulder, "You… today… I almost lost you."

Taz stood on tiptoe, "_I know_."

She pulled him down for a kiss and Up half-carried, half-led Taz to the bathroom, tugging her shirt off. Taz fumbled for the straps across his chest, tugging them off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt. Up wasn't sure when they had started sleeping together; he dimly remembered Taz crying when he'd almost lost half his face in an explosion. Instead of telling her to tough it out, Up had kissed her; he had kissed his lieutenant and Taz had been so frightened of losing him to death's enticing embrace, she'd kissed Up right back.

The bathroom tiles were freezing when Up pushed her against the wall, Taz shivered at the cold, or it might have been because Up was kissing his way down her neck, down her sternum, undoing the buckles of her belt while he trailed his warm lips across her stomach. Up kneeled at Taz's feet, tugging off her boots, kicking his off too. Impatient, Taz tugged on his dog chains until he straightened, his hands curled into fists when she deepened their kiss. It didn't matter to Up that the only times he got to hold Taz like this was when they'd had a particularly bloody day. It didn't matter that she only let her guard down when he was at the edge of losing his mind, it only mattered that they were kissing. It only mattered that for a short time, no one else existed; on these nights, no one else could hold Taz's attention like he did, she would not yell anyone 's name but his, only he could make her writhe in pleasure. It was enough.

Taz pushed Up's shirt from his shoulders, sliding her arms down his back and pushing herself against him. Up struggled with the sleeves, fighting to free his hands. Finally, Up explored the curve of her hips, whispering in her ear. Taz moaned as he trailed his lips across her shoulder. She stood on tiptoe and hugged him tightly. Taz's thighs ached from where the medics had sewn her skin and muscle together. Her bones still stung with lightning fury from being exposed to the dirt and smoke of the battle field. She had lain screaming and bleeding, warm muscle exposed to the hot air and bones fractured between the tendons, when Up found her. She wished it had been anyone but her best friend who had to carry her to the medic's tent, the terror in his eyes had been visible for only a heartbeat, but it was there, broiling under his cool Commander's veneer. Taz had known, that if she survived the bone infection and the blood loss, Up would be a mess, he would need her tonight, would need her reassurance and her presence. The first time their fear had spilled out and manifested itself, it was Up who had comforted her. It was Up who cradled her in his arms and drove her fears away with passion. He had reassured her that he was still alive and that she was safe; the next morning Up had kissed her awake, and Taz came to realize that maybe, just maybe, their nightly sessions meant more than reassurance and physical release.

Up's eyes were dark when he hooked a hand under her knee and lifted her over the lip of the tub, stepping in with her. Taz allowed herself a serious smile, "Pants?" Up chuckled, his dark mood softening, and allowed Taz to undress him. He helped her wriggle out of her own clothes. Almost as an after thought, Taz turned on the hot water, though Up wasn't sure why she did. They didn't need the hot water to wash away the grime, they needed each other to drive away the fear of death. Taz's skin burned his lips and her kisses made him ache for eternal night so they could love one another ceaselessly.

Up stumbled as he tried bringing Taz in closer, their bodies tangled, hands and teeth testing the softness of sensitive skin. He threw the soggy and bloodied clothes out of the tub, the hot water lapped at their skin, loosening their aching muscles. Feeling overprotective, Taz pushed Up under her and kissed him fiercely; she dug her knees into his ribs, sliding her hands up his arms. Up relaxed under her kisses, Taz still tasted like the battlefield, blood and smoke, but he tasted the same; it didn't matter, soon she would taste sweeter than any dream. Up yielded to her and Taz covered his face with her hands, they kissed without the initial fear, Up trailed his palms up her thighs, her knees dug into his ribs, his fingertips ran along the inside line of her hips, she relaxed slightly, allowing him room.

When they broke apart, they were struggling to breathe in the steaming air, panting. Up pushed her hair back and placed hard, calloused hands on the backs of her shoulders, "You alright, darlin'?" Mouth twisted, Taz shook her head, "No." Up didn't ask for an explanation, he simply let her drag her hands across his body, tracing old scars and new ones. Up leaned back; the second time they slept together Taz had been so angry with him that she punched him while pulling the shirt from his back. Up had misjudged a jump, landing amidst a group of robots; the medics had to jump start his heart three times before his body grudgingly returned to the land of the living. When they returned to base she turned her rage on him, and Up fought back; he fought against her anger and sheer animosity at his stupidity. The next morning they made love again and Taz's anger had almost gentled into sweetness, but the bruises Up sported for a week afterwards had been evidence of her unyielding fury.

He wrapped a hand around Taz's waist and reversed their positions; he trailed his mouth down her body, lingering over certain scars, and pressing gentle kisses to the new ones decorating her thighs. Taz hooked her fingers under his jaw, roughly pulling him towards her. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing his jaw and murmuring his name as he pushed her knees apart. Up pressed her hips into his, and Taz dug her hands into his neck, arching to meet him. Their love making was slow, savoring the relief that they were alive for one more day. They had one more day to be together, to talk, to fight with one another; anything was better than the alternative of coming home alone, empty handed and broken. Anything was better than arriving home with dog tags and an empty helmet, knowing that there was a lifetime of emptiness ahead. Death would be a welcome relief in that situation, death would be a mercy. For now however, they held tightly onto one another. Up curled in her arms, her hands around his chest, her knees around his hips. Up pushed her dog tags out of the way and pressed his ear to Taz's chest, just over her sternum, Up lay curled in Taz's arms for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

She was laughing at some raunchy joke, when Taz felt a cool hand on her neck. She motioned for a chair and Up took it. Although Up had always loved playing cards, it wasn't until he realized Taz knew how to play that he decided to actually get better. She had been delighted to practice with him. Up found her to be a ruthless opponent with a wavering poker face. Now she had a small pile of loot won from a previous round.

The cards were dealt and Up called for two glasses of local alcohol as he squeezed in between a carapaced Ranger and his lieutenant. She leaned into him and whispered, "Four o'clock." He received his cards and organized his hand, keeping an eye on the card-player Taz pointed out. Taz ducked behind her cards, brow furrowed. The game started and the bets were laid down. Halfway done with his glass of sweet alcohol, Up saw the card-player slip a card from his sleeve and wriggle it into his hand, dropping a bad card from his hand onto the floor. He nudged Taz with his knee, she didn't lift her eyes from the game but she smirked and took a large swallow from her own glass of the local liquor. By the end of the round, Up was out fifty space bucks and Taz was two hundred up when she folded out of the game. Three more people joined the game and Taz, scowling and glaring, was shoved into Up. She leaned into him, pressing her shoulder against him while eyeing the bottom of her glass. Since they were wedged into the corner neither could leave the table unless they wanted to crawl through the filthy bar floor. A Ranger nudged Up, trying to wedge a chair by the table. Up scooted closer to Taz. As another round of cards began Taz was rudely shoved to the side by drunk aliens as they fought for a place at the table, Taz smashed herself against Up. "Any closer and I might as well sit on jour lap," Up grinned and wedged his shoulder behind Taz's head, "That's not a bad idea." Instead of answering, Taz gave him a thin smile, "Jou need more to drink, jou're still trying to make jokes." She held out two fingers to a waiter and received more of the intoxicating alcohol that tasted like melted sugar with lime. Up laughed and took the glass, swirling the liquid. " It _was _a joke," admitted Up, "But now that' I think 'bout it, it's not a bad start." Taz scowled, "_Que?"_ The card game was starting to get rowdy, someone had seen the cheating card-player slip several cards into his sleeve, Rangers and some of the locals were starting to over turn their chairs, sweeping the cards and game pieces off the table in rage.

Up leaned over and whispered into her ear.

When he leaned back again, Up expected her to be blushing or at the very least to punch him in the face. But she was just side-eyeing him, a sarcastic smile beginning to curl her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

They had warned her, they had given her just two days notice, though. So when he limped into her room, Taz almost bolted for him. He wore a loose button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, she kept her eyes on his robot hand. The silver and chrome surface was already making her break out in sweat. "Stay there," she hissed, quickly leaping to her feet. Disappointment, hidden carefully under the optimism broke through, "They told me… They told me about yer dreams. I though that maybe ya wouldn' be scared of me…" Not listening to him, Taz edged to the corner of her room, Up limped to a chair and sat down, "'S no use, I told 'em where you kept yer knives. I thought it'd be safer fer me." It was true, Taz reached into the hole of her mattress where she'd stashed her beloved knife, and came away with just a piece of paper saying, "No knives lieutenant!" Growling she climbed on the bed and sat as far away from him as possible, "Coward. Jou were never afraid of me before." Up had been messing with the sleeves of his shirt, rolling them down to his wrists, "I'm not th' man ya use to know, Tazzie." Struggling, Taz wrapped herself in the blankets, "Den go away. Jou are dead. _No te quiero ver._" Up rested his head on a hand, "No." A chill of rage cork-screwed up her spine, making her head spin, "OUT! _FUERA!_" There was no response from the medics outside her door, usually they rushed into her room when she started yelling. Up gave her a smug smile, "I also told 'em not to disturb us. Not _that_ afraid of you, pip squeak."

Bristling, Taz jumped off the bed, clutching the bed sheets to her neck, trailing them on the floor. "Seems t' me _yer_ the one who's gone yellow-bellied. All cooped up in here and refusin' t' go outside." Had her clothes not been so flimsy and had she not been so weak, Taz would have happily jumped at his throat. Months of sedation medication had left her clumsy and the refusal to eat had dropped her muscle mass like a rock. Taz knew what she looked like, but she wondered if Up knew what _he _ looked like. His eyes were so faded they almost looked silver, his hair was completely grey, his neck a mass of ugly scars, the hideous robot parts gleaming under the color of his shirt; a shadow of a man. "Do jou even know what jou _look_ like?" Taz stepped forward, edging around the room so she could see his face, dragging her back against the wall. "I look a mess," admitted Up. She kept one hand on the wall, using it for support,"So how can jou go outside when jou look like dat, when…jou are not jou. A robot! How can anyone sit near jou?" Her incredulity hurt, a lot.

Up managed to keep the tears at bay and to keep his voice steady, "Aw Taz, that ain't even th' worst of it." Frowning, Taz slid down the wall, she was marginally closer now, but that had her sweating in panic. She managed to keep the shrieking alarm bells to a minimum. Up smiled at her, "See? Yer doin' better already. Look how close ya are!" With a shaking hand, Taz wiped the sweat from her nose, "Look at me? I'm sweating like a pig at slaughter. Jour stupid robot side is making me nervous." Deciding Taz wasn't going to crawl any closer, Up propped his feet on the only other chair in the room, "Not just nervous. Yer terrified. But I'm not going t' hurt ya'." There was no arguing with any of that, so Taz remained quiet, she tugged at her pony tail. She'd refused all hair cuts and now her hair curled past her shoulders. "So what's de worst of it?"

Up sighed loudly, "Aw jeez. Where do I even start? Well I cain't run, if ya' hadn't noticed. I can barely walk. Sometimes the robot side goes all numb and I just drop like a sack of turnips, lookin' like a damn fool-" He was encourage by her smirk and continued enthusiastically, "-Sometimes I just freeze and the joints don' work. But-" He frowned, "Th' worst part is the crying." That caught her attention, "Crying?"

He nodded, "I- I-….It's not just I don't_ look_ the same. I don't feel the same. Everythin' and anything sets me off. I cain't tell you how hard 's not to cry just lookin' at ya', all starved and pathetic. It's a bad joke. I wish they would'a left me on the field. Better for th' both of us, I think."

Taz shuddered visibly under her cocoon.

"But maybe not…Who knows." There was a sharp knocking on the door to her cell, Up stood, "Well. My time is done. I'll come visit ya' some other time, unless you're ready to get out?" He looked at her hopefully. Taz just tucked her head on her knees, feeling a thousand years older.

The medic who let him out asked, "How'd she react?" Up smiled, "Worse than I thought, she _did_ go for her knife, but she didn't go for my throat. I don't know what you've done t' her but be sure I'm goin' t' be wringing a few necks around here." The medic gulped. Up's condition was only known to a few close friends, and Up was determined to keep it that way until Taz could get out. She _had _to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Up stirs, it's still cold, the moon barely deigning to go to bed. The pre-dawn freeze was heavy with dew, and he turns towards the source of warmth that's clutching his back, her arms looped under his. She cracks an eye open, grumbling, "Stop moving…" Up nuzzles into her neck, "It's cold," and kisses the skin under her jaw. Taz gently scratches the back of his head and he wraps arms around her, throwing his legs around her own, flipping them so that he has her pinned. Taz doesn't complain, she happily tucks her elbows in, shielded from the cold, but she tells him," Not dat I'm not happy with this position, but there's a blanket in my bag, if you're cold." Up moves away and pulls out the wrinkled blanket.

He shivers as he covers them both. Taz stretches under the blanket, lifting her arms over her head, her spine crackling softly. Up leans over her, kissing her softly; he asks against her lips, "How long's it been, love?" He moves down, nibbling down the length of her neck and across her collar, one hand straying down a thigh, curling around her knee. Taz checks her watch, "It's still _temprano._ No one expects us for at least three hours." Up was edging his lips below her breasts but lifts his head, amusement creasing his eyes, "No, y' numbskull…Since you first busted down my door and kissed me." Taz grinned and slapped his hand away from her upper thigh, his hand had been trailing higher and higher, eliciting goose bumps.

He presses a kiss to her belly button. "I asked y'a question." Chuckling, Taz pushed his head away, "_No me acuerdo._No Up!" Up runs his hands down her ribs, making her laugh, "Well, you'd better remember, and soon…" He wedged his hands under her arms, and Taz shrieked with laughter, "Okay! Okay!" Up leaned back, grinning like a shark, Taz aims a kick at him, sending him tumbling into the wet grass surrounding their little makeshift tent. "_Dios muerto!"_She rubs her belly ruefully, trying to remember when the embarrassing incident occurred. Up reappears splattered with mud and his sleep-creased face smiling at her ruefully, "I should know better 'n that."

Taz takes a moment to eye him as he crawls under their little roof. She gets some mud smeared on her as he sits behind her, pressing his shoulders against her back. "Two months ago?" she guesses, counting off days and weeks on her fingers. Up nods and wraps his arms around her, Taz leans against him. "What about it?" she asks, idly running her hands down his arms, one warm and muscled, the other cold, covered in synthetic skin. "No reason, I was jus' remembering." Taz sighed in relief, "Oh good. I thought you had done something _estupido_ for it." He grinned, "What if I had, Tazzie?" He tightens his hold on her, hands wriggling towards her ribs. "Don't even think about it, you sonofabitch!" Taz flung her head back, smacking Up in the nose. Swearing, Up leans back, pinching off the nosebleed," Dead Gawd, Taz." He sits and eyes her warily, "Yer a demon." Taz grins, "You better believe it." Up tears out a clumpful of dewy grass to wipe the blood away. "I-uhm. I actually _do_have somethin'…" Taz groans, causing Up to turn a light shade of pink, "Calm down, it's nothin' embarrassin'." Taz raised an eyebrow, leaning back on her elbows " _Ah, si? _Then what is it?" Up's _really_ blushing now and Taz laughs, she climbs into his lap, pressing her face on his. His hands loop around her waist, settling her near him. "Well, I- Wanted t' ask if y' wanted t'….move in together, or somethin'…"

"Or something?" Taz tugs at the necklace hanging from her neck, frowning.

Up nods furiously, "Cuz, y' know-. I think-. I don't like that yer so far away... From. Me…" Taz wonders how much redder he can get before he explodes. "And I'd be th' happiest person in th' galaxy if y' did, say yes.…" The look that Taz was giving him was making Up nervous. It was her poker face, meant to give nothing away. All he wanted was to share their living space, it's not like it wasn't practically that way already… He just wanted it to be…official.

He was now verging on a shade of purple and Taz could see a vein pulsing on his neck. "How much redder are jou going to turn?" She tipped her head to the side, barely managing to hold in a grin. _What a dumbass_. Taz could feel her own blush make her face turn hot, but she was too dark for it to show, _gracias a dios muerto._ She was glad to see him squirming there, vulnerable as a babe in the woods. It meant that he still worried, it meant that there were things still left to share between them. Taz grinned and Up snapped at her.

"Fuckitall, Taz!" Up could feel his pulse in the side of his neck and he felt like puking, "Just say yes or no, Dead Gawd damnit!" His panic burst when she started laughing at him, that slow and lazy chuckle she saved for when she won a sparring match or a bet. "Yes." Up crushed her to the floor of the tent, kissing anything he could reach. He was busy exploring the crook of her elbow when she asked, "How could I say no, Up?" Her laughter is quiet.

Up curls her hand around his robot one and Taz sobers instantly, "Don't you dare." The anger in her eyes is real, but it doesn't stop him, "It's true though. We can never have a real family because of me." Up snaps his mouth shut, realizing what he said. Taz shoves him away, her eyes wide, her face darker than usual. Her voice barely has an edge to it, "A family?" Up cups her chin, "Don't you...want one?" She quirks her mouth, almost smiling, "_No lo se._ You would have asked me that half a year ago I would've said no. But now... I didn't know _you_ wanted a family." Up grins sheepishly, "Seems like it would be fun, with you. And me. A family, just a small one?" There's laughter in his chest, laughter Up can't explain and Taz looks like she's about to crack too. "We could adopt... Dead God knows there's enough kids left alone to repopulate several planets," Taz can't believe they're talking about this. Two minutes ago Up almost gave himself a hernia asking her to move in with him. But when had their relationship been any different? Full speed ahead and damn the consequences, that seemed to be the theme of their lives. She decided to push the subject, see if Up really meant it. "We'd need to get a house. A kid can't grow up in those quarters of yours, even if they are-" Up knocks the air out of her as her scoops her into one of his bear hugs. "Up!" Taz squeaks as they roll across their blankets, he's kissing her so hard she can feel the happiness radiating from him. Taz feels Up melt into her embrace as she softens his kiss, "We're going to be late, Commander." But she disregards her own warning, and deepens the kiss, Up presses his hands into the soft skin of her hips, "That's okay, love."


	6. Chapter 6

Set after starship. I tried using those characterizations in this little blurb so that's why they're acting a little differently than how I would normally write them.

~O0O~

His crew never ceased to surprise him, whether is was February apparently knowing how to use the NMR spectrographer with such efficiency that Spec's mouth was on the floor for a week, or Bug who was a perfect diplomat without ever being trained; it was always one thing or another. Today it was Krayonder; they were currently digging their heels into the floor, holding back a broken pneumatic arm that was suppose to help get starships off the ground. The arm was too small to be restrained using the repair equipment they had on-board and the nearest repair shop was a four hour drive away on a humvee. Taz, Tootsie and Bug were currently speeding towards the nearest shop, getting some needed parts they didn't have. The rest of the crew was helping fix as much as the arm as necessary before the parts arrived. They had decided it was going to be a race. Taz, Tootsie, and Bug on team one. Up, Specs, and Krayonder on team two. Whoever finished their job first got a free round of beer. February forfeited being on a team because she didn't drink and didn't want to be on the team opposite of Bug.

Specs removed her hands from the inner circuitry of the arm, "You can let go now, Commander, Krayonder." With relief, both Rangers let the arm go and it clanked to the ground, several gears and wires snapping taut and grinding noisily against one another. Up swung his human arm around, stretching the muscles out. Krayonder slid to the floor, panting and patting his sore arms. Up slid down the wall, falling into a crouch by Krayonder. Specs inspected the rest of the arm and smiled, "We might best them if we hurry. I'll go retrieve the rest of the equipment I need. You two wait here and rest, I'll be right back." Specs gathered a list of what was missing and skipped past them, brushing Krayonder's shoulder with her fingertips as she rushed out. There was a moment where Krayonder looked as if he was about to run after Specs, but he slouched back down, muttering, "Free beer…" Up smiled to himself, " How're you two doin'?" Krayonder blushed red from the roots of his hair to the base of his jaw and stammered, " Huh?"

"Aw come on. It's not a big deal, and everyone knows," Up was working hard to keep a straight face.

Krayonder twisted his cap, "I guess we're good," he smiled to himself, "Yeah. We're real good."

"Uh-Huh," Up was grinning at him and Krayonder felt flustered at being asked about Specs, the relationship was new to him and talking about it with someone else just made Krayonder want to hide under his blankets.

Trying to salvage his pride, Krayonder pointed out, "She hasn't punched me in the face at least. And she's kissed me!"

Up chuckled, "You dragged your feet for a while though. Kissing's a good start."

Krayonder readjusted his cap over his dark yellow hair, Up hadn't noticed his dig. Krayonder smirked and added, " It is. I don't expect _my_ girlfriend to rip off any of my facial hair anytime soon though." Up curled a hand over his jaw, "What're you tryin' to say, Ensign?" Giggling, Krayonder shrugged, " Just that Taz is-"

"Alright! I have the necessary equipment _and_ I found February trying to order Spacebucks so I brought her with me," Specs entered, laden down with a box full of steel and wires, trailed by a sullen February, clutching a magazine and some of the ship's shitty coffee. "Here Febs. Why don't you hold the box, put down the magazine Febs, just _help_ us. Thank you." Specs tossed February's magazine into the corner and motioned for Up and Krayonder to take their previous positions. Up set his back against a length of steel and Krayonder joined him, they managed to lift the heavy piece of equipment so that Specs could slide in between some panels and replace as much as they could before the other team returned. Up was curious to know what Krayonder thought Taz was. "You gonna finish that sentence, candy-ass?"

Shaking his head, Krayonder motioned to February, "She's a loud mouth. She'll gossip to Taz and then I'll be dead before breakfast." February, holding the box of odds and ends for Specs, occasionally handing things to the curly-haired Ranger, angrily shook the box at him. "I am _not_ a loud mouth you candy-ass." Up laughed. "Besides, Taz doesn't like to gossip. And I only gossip things that won't hurt other people! Having Taz beat you to a pulp sounds like something Specs wouldn't be happy about." There was a muffled protest from inside the panels and February giggled, she stuck her head into cramped workspace to respond.

" 'Ey! We're not gonna be able t' hold this forever! Git on it," Up was satisfied to see February withdraw from the panels, face pink in embarrassment. "Sorry, Commander," she looked at Krayonder, "What was it about Taz you were gonna tell Up?"

Readjusting his position under the pneumatic arm, Krayonder turned towards Up, "We-ell, just that… Taz is kind of perfect for you. I mean hell, she got you from acting like a giant baby…"

"Krayonder!" February shot Up a panicked look.

But Krayonder stubbornly persisted, "So I don't know what you're teasing _me_ about. _I _haven't been in love with Specs forever!"

"You can let go now," squeaked Specs, emerging from the panels, her face pale. They simultaneously let go of the pneumatic arm. February edged in front of Up, limiting the Commander's options if he wanted to injure Krayonder, she asked, "So how long _have _you been in love with Specs?" Up heard Krayonder squeak like a little boy and mumble something, but the conversation suddenly seemed far away. Up was trying to decide whether it would be better for him to punch Krayonder in the face or to burst out crying. Punch his face? Cry? What if he punched Krayonder's face to a pulp while crying? No, Taz would get mad at him. _Taz_… February shoved him back as Specs rushed past them. His attention was pulled back to the present as Specs tackled Krayonder to the floor, February looped her arm around his and pulled him out of the room. She led him to the mess hall and sat him down at a table.


	7. Chapter 7

In which Up is Megara. And February, the muses.

~o0o~

She puffed her bangs out of her face, looking at Up with something between pity and amusement. "What're y' lookin' at me like that for?" Up growled at her.

"When did you figure it out?" She brushed non-existent dirt from her perfectly pressed jump suit. Up lowered his eyes, "I don' know what your talkin' about, Febs." He shifted away from her but February just scooted closer, determined to sort this out once and for all. It was frustrating for her to see her two good friends denying themselves happiness. Up growled something about inappropriate conversation topics and tried moving away.

February slammed her fist on the table, "Oh come on!" Up flinched at the sudden noise, his eyes darting for the door. February guiltily remembered that Up wasn't the man from the stories she'd heard as a trainee. Not anymore at least. "Sorry," she whispered, "It's just- It's hard to forget the vids I've seen of you. Or the stories I've heard….About both of you…" Up shook his head, "It's alright. Sometimes I forget that I'm not that person either." He looked so distraught that February placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh honey, is that why you haven't told her?"

Up clenched his jaw, "I don't know what you're talkin' about." February leaned back, sighing loudly, "You're a stubborn dumbass, Up." There was a flicker of a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared, "What would you know, anyway?" He glared at her resentfully, "'S not like you-"

"Bug is a bug, Up," retorted February flatly. "I thought he was a six foot block of muscle, with curly black hair and a chiseled chin but…" She tapped her chin lightly, "But when we all realized Bug was a bug I- Hm…I guess I didn't really care at that point. Besides, he has pretty blue eyes and the things he can do with his mandible-" Up held out a hand, and February spared him what Bug's mandible prowess meant exactly. "Alright, alright," Up shifted uncomfortably, "I get your point. But-"

"But _what?!"_ February grabbed his arm and shook it, "Who else is going to put up with her evil temper-"

"She's doesn't have an _evil_ temper," protested Up, "It's just a temper."

February clapped her hands, "SEE? You are literally the only person who would ever say that. Just _tell_ me Up. If you're not going to tell her, then tell me. You have to tell someone, humans aren't meant to be one-planet solar systems." Up side-eyed her, "What good would it be to tell someone?" February shrugged, "Wouldn't you feel better? 'The world looks better from a top of a lap,' and stuff?"

Up laughed, feeling embarrassed, "Alright, uhm… about a year ago is when I realized it. But I guess I loved her b'fore then, though Dead God knows I didn't have time or energy to sit down and think about it, so I guess I'm rather slow on the pick-up." February hugged her knees to her chest and bit her tongue in happiness. Up deserved so much better than being alone. And February doubted Taz would ever let anyone be as close to her as Up was, if that wasn't love, well the fashion police take her Spacey's credit card. She kept her voice calm, "I suppose you wouldn't have noticed, not with the robot war and all that. But…you realized it after you were…?" February trailed off, she picked at a hang nail on her thumb.

Up raised an eyebrow, "You can say it, Febs. It was after I got cut in half, yeah." He sighed and fiddled with the fake mustache plastered under his nose. They were silent for a long time, February trying to think of something cheerful to say, instead told Up, "I promise not to tell _anyone_. But I hope you tell her yourself someday. You make her happy, Up. Balls or no balls, I think you'd be great in bed." Up choked on his spit, "Zombie Jesus, Febs! That's not appropriate-" He was drowned out when Team One bursting through the mess hall doors, talking loudly and animatedly. "Sir! Sir!" Tootsie ran forward, "We got to the repair room and Specs and Krayonder-"

"I don't think we should talk about this!" Bug interrupted Tootsie. Taz slid into the seat in front of Up and kicked him under the table. "_Oy,_ What have jou been doing around here while we were gone? We found-" Tootsie bodily shoved her to the side as he stole her seat and yelled at Up, "They were practically naked!"

"STOP TALKING!" Bug was shouting and waving his spindly arms in front of Tootsie's face, Taz reaching for her knife, aiming it at Tootsie's hand. Up stood, shoved Taz and proclaimed, "Bug is right, stop talking. Taz, knock it off. Team Two wins. We finished our part before you guys got here, you each owe us a round of beer." Team One groaned audibly. Bug placed a hand on February's arm, "What's beer?"


	8. Chapter 8

Taz knocked on his door before entering. She held out a six-pack of beer and a box of popcorn. "What are we watching tonight, _hombre?"_ Then she noticed that he was wearing a nice button-down shirt and tucking it into his pants, "Oh hell no, lieutenant," chided the Commander. Taz gaped at him as he tossed both the popcorn and the beer into the fridge. "You are going to get out of that uniform and going out with the rest of us to the goddamned bar, and we are going to drink shitty beer. _And you are going to have fun_." He shoved Taz out of his door, "I'll see you in ten minutes."

He shut the door in her face.

Ten minutes later, on the dot, he was knocking on her door. He entered and found Taz glaring at herself in the bathroom mirror, wearing a glittery shirt and some dark pants. "You, uh, you alright there?" Taz scowled at him and shut the bathroom door, well she wasn't wearing her uniform at least. He looked around her room, it was a mess, but everything looked clean, as far as he could tell. He picked out a book from a stack that was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the table. "Well? Are we going or not?" she appeared, and snatched the book from his hands. He smiled at her, "You look nice." She punched her door open and stalked out without saying anything else.

Up was glad that everyone was having fun, even Taz had finally caved and was dancing with February, egging Specs into shuffling her feet. Even Bug was on the dance floor with them, trying to move rhythmically to the alien music. Tootsie was drunkenly telling him some story about a fluffy dog and a kid in a well. Up was interested in the fluffy dog, but didn't appreciate Tootsie reenacting all of the dog's actions as he told the story. "Hey!" Taz put a hand on his shoulder as Tootsie showed them all how the dog was barking. Up hurriedly backed away and stood. "Y' need somethin' Taz?" She looked taken aback with Tootsie's behavior, "Uh, yeah. Don't Tootsie ever get an A.M.F. again."

They eyed Tootsie as he bawled into his drink, "We should'a brought Megagirl along t' keep an eye on him. Was that it?" Taz pulled Up away from the table as Tootsie fell into a drunken sleep, tipping several drinks over. "Uh, no…. Do jou want to dance?" She awkwardly motioned to the dance floor and kept her eyes firmly glued to Tootsie's drooling face. Up looked over to the people crowding the dance floor, it was packed, no one would notice his bad dancing. "Sure…"

Taz glanced at him in surprise, "Okay, good. February said you'd been talking about wanting to dance the whole day, I thought she'd been lying but Specs said you had…"

Up marvelled in February's cunning. "February has a better memory than I do, then." Taz crossed her arms, "Did they _both_ lie to me?" Up quickly swallowed the panic in his throat, "Uh no. It's just that I said it one time, but you know Febs… Anyway, let's go!" He tried to be cheerful so that it would hide the panic in his eyes. February wasn't going to tell Taz about his feelings but she was going to push the two of them together, fuck it all to hell and back. Taz pulled him into the middle of the floor where everyone was a mass of rhythmically moving bodies and it was difficult to distinguish where one person began and the next ended. She took his hands and spun herself around, grinning at him, "Jou still remember what I taught jou?" He relaxed slightly, "I guess we'll have to find out." After an hour of dancing, Up was winded and Taz's shirt was plastered to her back. Krayonder appeared at Taz elbow and yelled something into her ear. She nodded and yelled something back over the music. Krayonder smirked at Up as he wove out of the dance floor. "What was that?" he mouthed at her. Taz tugged on him and Up placed his ear near her mouth. "Krayonder and Specs are taking Tootsie back to the ship, but they don't know where Bug and February are. Either here or on the ship." Up glanced at the time on his watch, "You wanna go?" She shook her head, "I'm good. Unless _you're_ tired." It was a challenge, not a question. Up almost giggled, but he thought Taz wouldn't be happy with that, instead he grabbed one of her hands and spun them both back into the music.

Up wasn't sure when they'd stopped doing the fancy dance moves they knew and just started swaying to whatever rhythm happened to be blaring through the speakers above their heads. He'd looped his hands around her back and leaned his chin on her shoulder, blearily he realized they should probably head back to the ship. But it was nice to just sway stupidly to the music. He'd have to thank February later, his eyes drooped closed and when they opened again Taz was unentangling her hands from his neck, and said through her yawn, "You wanna go back? We aren't even dancing anymore. Just cuddling." He grinned and rubbed his eyes, "I thought th' cuddling was th' best part. Come on." Taz rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, but didn't pull away as he took her hand to lead her through the throng of dancers. They were walking back through the pre-dawn chill, Up trying to keep his eyes from going crossed when Taz stated, "February _did_ lie to me. Jou didn't tell her that jou wanted to dance." That slapped Up's drowsiness away and the world came back into sharp focus, he was suddenly aware of the cold air, Taz's hand in his and how close they were to the starship. It had been only a couple of months since Bug World but they hadn't managed to spend any amount of time alone, there was always some crew member barging in on them watching a movie, or sparring, or even just going about their regular duties. The spaceship had become loud and small, there was rarely opportunity to _talk_. Up ignored where that particular train of thought was going to lead him, "Yeah, she did lie to you." Taz scowled, "Then why didn't jou say so?" Up rubbed his neck, "Well, y' wanted to dance with me. How was I gonna say no?" Taz blushed bright red and yanked her hand out of his, "Why would she say that then?" Up shrugged, "I don' know, Taz. I really don't." Taz eyed him suspiciously, "Whatever jou say, Commander."

The starship was quiet when they boarded and Taz scowled a good night at him. Once in his room, Up banged his head against the wall, _she was right there_. Everything February had said was true enough, but Up wasn't sure how to go about asking Taz if she wanted to date him. _If_, and it was a big giant, fucking if, she still saw him as someone she would be willing to be seen with. It was all a mess, or was it? Would it really be that hard to just knock on her door and tell her? Up gnawed on his lip. Up groaned and practiced saying his confession to Taz. But everything sounded stupid, and mushy and Taz would _for sure,_ punch him in the face. "Hey, Taz I really like you…," lame, "I think we would make a great couple," She would have his bones for breakfast with that line. "Honey, I think I'm-" _Oh fuck no._ He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and when he came back out, Taz was standing in his doorway, looking pissed.

"Y' alright, Taz?"

She glared at him, her hair practically on end, "No."

She hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Y' want t' come inside?"

She distastefully eyed his room, "No."

She kept glaring at him as though she wished for him to spontaneously combust. He nervously tugged at his mustache, "Your scaring me Taz. Is there somethin' y' wanted to tell me?"

Her eyes zeroed in on his and she silently nodded yes. Up wondered if he could guess what she wanted to tell him, his stomach tried punching itself out of his gut.

"I need the popcorn."

"What?" Up did a double take.

"The popcorn," Taz didn't budge an inch, "It's in your fucking fridge." Without a word he pulled the cold box out and tossed it at her. She clutched the box in her hands, ripping the cardboard between her fingers.

A thought dawned on Up, "How long've you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she spat before slamming the door closed.

~o0o~

gotcha.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaand done. this is the end of that small arc.

~o0o~

Up fearfully entered the mess hall the next day but mostly everyone was there and his usual spot next to Taz was open. He slid in next to her and took a plate of scrambled eggs from the middle of the table. "Tootsie out for the count?" Taz nodded at him in recognition and went back to reading a book that was on her lap. February yawned, "He's still drunk I think. Megagirl's mad at us, claiming that we poisoned her husband until Taz showed Megagirl what an A.M.F. was, and then got mad at Krayonder for giving it to Tootsie in the first place." Up sighed, "Well, th' good news is we'll be back on base by the end of th' day. Tootsie's just gonna have to take some meds and tough it out."

The rest of the day ran smoothly and, just as Up had said, they were back on base by evenfall. Taz hadn't acted unusually, save once when he'd caught her staring at him with a peculiar expression on her face. By the time he'd looked back, she was yelling at Krayonder for something. And now, much to Up's relief they were quietly taking apart and inspecting different zappers. The rhythm and sounds were familiar and he was lulled by the quiet. "I'm angry at you," Taz informed him calmly. Cautiously, Up tried thinking of a reason of why she would be angry and not trying to beat the shit out of him, there was only one possibility. He swallowed, "So, y' heard me?"

She nodded, "And I figured out why February lied about the dancing, was because you _told_ her." She snapped the gun shut and slammed it down on the table. Up's hand reached towards his mustache, and Taz reached forward, ripping it off his face. She tossed it over her shoulder, "Why would you tell _her_?"

Up wasn't sure what they were talking about, well he was, but he wasn't and there was an uncomfortable space-sick sensation in his tummy. "We're talking about me liking you right?" Taz nodded and waited for an answer. "Well, she guessed."

Taz snorted, "That's nothing special. Jou're not exactly discrete. _I knew,_ months and months ago. Why do jou think I slept on jour couch so many times and not on jour bed like we used to?" Up paled, "You _knew?_ And you never said anything?" Taz rubbed her eyes, "Up, jou were recovering from being _cut in half_, or did jou forget?"

That made him angry, "That's the _last_ thing I forget. I'm reminded of it every fucking time I look at you! And having you as more than a friend might have been nice instead of thinking you hated me when you decided to start sleeping on the couch." Taz's eyes widened, "Oh."

" 'Oh' is fucking right you…you…" but Up couldn't say what he thought. He gently set his gun down and ran his hands across his bare upper lip. Taz's face hardened, "That doesn't explain why you told-"

"I told her because she asked! Dead goddamn..." He swiped the gun from her hands, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Okay…" Taz's voice was soft, "But why did you tell her _first_?"

"What?"

"_I'm_ your best friend._ I'm_ the one who's _always_ been here for you. So Why. Would. You. Tell. That. Idiot. First." She was leaning across the table, sticking her face into Up's mug.

"I was scared. I thought y' hated me, that you were disgusted by my robot side. I would rather _not_ know that the sight of me made you gag. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You were the only dead goddamned thing that kept me going." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. Taz leaned back, looking confused. "I don't know what to do," she said, she pulled her red bandana off and ran her hands through her hair. Up stood, there were going to be tears, oh yes, and lots of them judging by the knot in his throat. "Well, when y' figure it out. You come tell me. Or tell February, or Bug, or whoever, 's long as you tell me too." He quickly walked out of the room and once out of sight, raced to his room.

His door opened and closed. "Jou _still_ moping? It's been hours. I had to finish all jour work as well as mine, jou asshole."

She joined him on the couch. Up's eyes were still swollen from crying and he tried to hide his face, turning away from her. "Thanks." Taz wasn't sure what to do, he was sobbing himself into dehydration. It was strange, a few months ago, seeing him cry would've set her off in a rage but now… She needed to stop being so dead goddamned hard on him. He survived being cut in half, practically just for her, if that wasn't good enough of a sign that he loved her then she needed to stick her head into the giant GLEE ovens that were big enough to roast a horse in. "I saved jour mustache, sorry for stealing it…" Up looked at her and smiled, "It almost looks just as good on you as it does on me." She peeled the mustache off her face and gently put it on Up's face. "Almost," she agreed, "Come on. It's late, you should get to bed." She left him as he was brushing his teeth, he didn't say anything as she left.

Up punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape when Taz reappeared, wearing her pajamas. Mystified, Up asked, "You forget something?" Taz got a glass of water and brought it over to him. "No….Yes, drink." She climbed in next to him and made sure he finished the glass of water. "No, yes, which is it?"

"I forgot how nice it was to sleep next to you, any why it was so nice," she fiddled with her necklace and waited for Up to say something. "So that's it? You think you can just climb into bed with me and say everythin's okay between us?" Taz tucked her head on the other pillow Up had, "Yes."

Up scowled and stole the pillow out from under her. She bashed her shoulder against him and they wrestled for the pillow. Taz backed off, rubbing a spot on her stomach Up had hit particularly hard, "Alright. What do you want to talk about?" He touched her face gently, "I love you." Taz dropped her eyes and Up's stomach plummeted. She mumbled, "I love you too." Up grinned, "Well dammit, Taz. Look at me while you say it if your gonna mean it." She smiled and instead of repeating it, reached over and kissed him. She wrinkled her nose and tore the mustache off his face. "Y' know that actually hurts every time y' rip it off…" Taz kissed him again, "_Si, pero_ it tickles me when you wear it." He ran a hand down her arm, she shivered, "I'm sorry for…everything, Up. _De veras_." Surprised at the emotion in her voice he wrapped her in a bear hug, "It's alright, Taz. It's fine. I'm just glad you're here."


	10. Chapter 10

**I rewrote chapter 2 you should all go check it out**

**~o0o~**

Taz was shoving the last of her jackets into the bag when they knocked. She checked her clock. Noon, right on time. She straightened her headband and made sure her belt lined up with her buttoned shirt before opening the door. "Lieutenant Taz." Not a question.

There were three of them. Two blazing like ghosts in dress whites, chests puffed out in solemn pride and flanking the specter of death. He was dressed in somber blacks, his coat devoid of any rank save for the GLEE emblem. His slacks perfectly creased and his hands clad in the only spot of white clothing, gloves. Taz nodded, grinding her teeth together, and held out her hands, palms up. The ghosts took two steps back and they held a small wooden box, it was carved with fantastic imagery that Taz ignored. She extended her hands as one of the ghosts flipped the box open and the man dressed in black except for his white gloves took out a brightly colored, tightly-folded GLEE flag. Taz bit her tongue and maintained her composure as Death handed her the flag. She shut the door in their faces before they could say the ritual words to her. "He performed his duty and will forever be remembered by GLEE and those whom he saved. yadda yadda yadda." It was all bullshit. Taz desperately hugged the flag to her chest, her knees buckled and she slid to the floor, crumpling into angry tears. This was not how it was supposed to end, it was supposed to be together or not at all. That was what Up had promised her. But at the last minute he had chickened out, had made her live without him. He had not been strong enough to let her follow him.

She stared down at the flag, all that she had left of him, the _half_ that had been found of him was already incinerated and disposed of. She hadn't even been able to save his stupid bandana, not even that had escaped. She lurched to her feet; violently shook out the flag, each lovingly folded crease unraveling. Had they known? Had the people who folded this flag known who it was supposed to replace? Taz dropped the flag, treading on it as she rushed to the kitchen to puke into the sink. When she went back for it, she was dismayed to see her boot prints tracked across the center. Ruined. Everything was fucking ruined. She seized the flag, drew out her knife and slashed at the flag, again and again she stabbed and ripped the thick silk canvas. Scraps of bright material fluttered to the floor and she spat at them until the taste of bile receded from her tongue.


End file.
